


Lost in your kiss

by Remlundskan



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: A look inside Monty's head, Boys Kissing, M/M, Monty might have a slight kink when it comes to kissing, They're just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: The title says it all.Another peak into the Weekend with Winston.





	Lost in your kiss

Monty had a secret.

Ok, he had two secrets.

Winston knew both of them.

Hell, Winston *was* one of them.

But there was something else, too.

Monty really enjoyed kissing. Like… *really* enjoyed it. Always had, he could drown in it. It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of, getting lost in a kiss was a sign of weakness, and Montgonery de la Cruz was not weak. His father had done his best to beat it out of him, and Monty made damn sure to never display any sign of weakness around people.

But there was something exploding in his whole body when he was kissing someone, and he never felt it more clearly than when he was kissing Winston. He had noticed that right away, that first time they met. Winston had the kind of lips that were made for two things; he had demonstrated both that first night. And Monty had been desperate, had been near tears during that kiss, because he hated himself for wanting it and wanted more at the same time. 

The only thing in his head at the time had been ‘take back the power, don’t be weak, I’m not a fucking faggot, take back the power, use him the way faggots like him (like me) are meant to be used’ and he had pushed Winston down on his knees, fumbling with his pants, his heart pounding in his ears the whole time.

He had promised himself that it would never happen again.

The second and third time won him over and the fourth nearly destroyed him completely. Of course Win would notice that Monty had a kink. They were alone, there was literally no way of escaping and those full lips against his was the sweetest torture and Monty never wanted to stop. When they stopped for air, Monty actually whined, like an actual whine at the loss of those lips.

He wanted to punch himself for sounding like a fucking girl, but Winston just smiled at him, like he knew exactly what Monty was thinking, and then those lips were back and they were on a couch, or a chair, somewhere soft with pillows, and they were just kissing, for what felt like whole hours. Monty held on to the other boy like a lifeline, holding him close, his lips getting sore from all the work-out and he didn’t care, because it was just so… good. Winston’s tongue moving lazily against his was so good and a voice inside Monty’s head said that he didn’t deserve this, but it was so soft that he couldn’t hear it, and when Win left his lips to move down to his neck, Monty just put his head back for easier access.

There was a slight risk that those lips would be his undoing that weekend. Probably more than once. Because Monty remembered the feeling of those full lips around his cock and he wanted to feel that again.

\--- --- ---

The last thing Montgomery de la Cruz ever saw, as he drew his final breath, was Winston smiling at him, a cruel reminder to Monty of what might have been.


End file.
